black_lightning_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Syonide
Syonide is a recurring character in Black Lightning. Syonide Is Tobias Whale's surrogate daughter. He rescued her from a dumpster as an infant, and has since taken her under his wing. She was in an adoption center until she was 8, which was when Tobias officially adopted her. Before that, she was abused and mistreated. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, she was first seen watching the news on the Black Lightning attack at Club 100. She called to Tobias, so he could be informed of the incident. Later on, she along with Joey, pulled up in front of Lala's car to take him to Tobias'. There, they watched Tobias shoot him with a harpoon gun while telling him to handle the Black Lightning situation.The Resurrection In LaWanda: The Book of Hope, Syonide was in Tobias hideout being given orders to up their security at all of their businesses. She rolled her eyes at Lala's comment on Tobias hating black people. When Tobias forced Lala to the floor, she gagged him to keep him from talking. Days later, she joined Tobias at the Freeland Police Department to confront Lala. In Lala's cell, she watched as Tobias choked him to death, and they left the precinct.LaWanda: The Book of Hope In LaWanda: The Book of Burial, she was walking with Tobias to meet with Lady Eve at Black Bird Funeral Parlor. She and Tobias listened to Lady Eve talk about Reverend Holt's march and were tasked with handling the situation and left. Later on, Syonide watched as Tobias gave orders to another member to shoot the Reverend at the march and smiled as Tobias jammed a pen into the gang member's hand. Friday night at the march, she and Tobias went to the march and witnessed the protesters singing to Black Lightning. At Tobias' order, she shot Reverend Holt and indirectly shot Khalil Payne as well.LaWanda: The Book of Burial Physical Appearance Syonide is a tall slender woman with long brunette hair. She mostly wears expensive dresses and jewelry, and expensive makeup. Syonide also has bullet proof skin under her clothes that was implanted by Tobias when he took her in. Personality Not much is known about Syonide's personality except that she is loyal to Tobias. She seems to take pleasure in Tobias torturing others as seen in LaWanda: The Book of Burial. Syonide seems to really care about Tobias as seen in episode 7. She is merciless and also brash as implied by Tobias when she shot and killed a henchmen who Tobias was torturing for not saving his sister. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Expert Assassin:' Syonide has is highly trained killer. *'Expert Combatant:' Syonide is a very skilled combatant, as she was able to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Thunder. She was able to get Thunder off her feet but was eventually defeated. She also made use of two batons, however they were useless and broke against Thunder’s invulnerable skin. *'Master Marksman:' Syonide has displayed to be a superb user of various firearms, able to skillfully wound or execute her targets even in the midst of chaos. Though ordered by Tobias Whale to kill Black Lightning, Syonide managed to aim for Jeremiah Holt, and she shot a bullet that passed through his body and even through Khalil Payne's spinal cord. *'Bullet Proof: '''Syonide has the unique ability to be somewhat uninjured when she is slit or shot by a bullet. This is because there is a sheet of carbon fiber or another bulletproof material underneath her first layer of skin. Equipment *'Sniper Rifle:' She owns a Sniper Rifle that can go through 4 people at a time *'Sidearms:' She carries twin pistols that fire poisoned bullets. *'Extendable Batons:' Syonide carried two extendable batons which she used in her fight against Thunder, however they were destroyed after being hit against Thunder’s invulnerable skin. Relationships Allies *Lady Eve † *The One Hundred **Tobias Whale † - Superior **Joey Toledo † **Lala † **Khalil Payne - Attempted Victim turned Ally Enemies *Black Lightning - Target *Reverend Jeremiah Holt - Attempted Victim *Thunder *The A.S.A **Martin Proctor **Klovic † - Victim **Kara Fowdy † - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, '''Syonide' was an experienced assassin that worked alongside Tobias Whale.Syonide on DC Database **Syonide's character is based on Syonide II of the New Earth Universe. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= BL-1x02-Screencap-220-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-136-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-105-Syonide.jpg FBL-1x03-Screencap-107-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-37-Syonide.jpg References Category:Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main antagonists